starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Cult of M'dweshuu
De Cult of M'dweshuu was een gevaarlijke religieuze Nikto sekte die in de loop der eeuwen verschillende malen een gevaarlijke opstoot kende. Geschiedenis Het ontstaan van de sekte kan worden teruggebracht tot de ster M'dweshuu. Toen die stervende ster radioactieve straling stuurde naar Kintan had dit een grote invloed op het leven op de planeet. De grootste levensvormen stierven uit en dat gaf de kans aan de Nikto om te evolueren uit kleine reptielen. Toen miljoenen jaren later de Nikto de ster M'dweshuu ontdekten, ontstond de sekte. De Cult begon M'dweshuu te aanbidden als een god van de doden. M'dweshuu kon ruwweg worden vertaald als onbetrouwbare stiefbroer in het Basic. De sekte doodde iedereen die niet vond dat zij de nederige nakomelingen waren van de ster. Velen vervoegden de sekte, anderen verborgen zich uit vrees, maar nog meer Nikto betaalden de ultieme prijs om niet zuiver te leven. De Cult regeerde zo'n dertig jaar totdat de Hutts Kintan een bezoek brachten. Charubba was naar Kintan gestuurd in de Si'klaata Cluster in een zoektocht naar bondgenoten in de strijd tegen Xim. Charubba bombardeerde het hoofdkwartier van de Cult en de Nikto beschouwden de Hutts als hun bevrijders. Rond 4.000 BBY kreeg de Cult opnieuw een zekere houvast. Tal van Nikto waren door de Hutts meegenomen naar hun andere planeten en de Nikto hadden minder en minder te zeggen op hun eigen planeet. De Nikto die zich vragen stelden over de meerwaarde die de Hutts hadden gebracht, keken naar het verleden en ontdekten opnieuw de waarden van de Cult of M'dweshuu. De sekte groeide opnieuw snel aan en kon de plaatselijke Hutts op Kintan omverwerpen. De Hutts reageerden door hun legers naar Kintan te sturen. De Republic liet dit allemaal begaan aangezien zij betrokken waren in de Great Sith War. Sindsdien werden alle Nikto geweerd uit hun eigen bestuur. Toch verdween de sekte nooit helemaal op Kintan. Rond 1.000 BBY stak ze weer de kop op, maar de Hutts reageerden zeer streng waardoor een derde van de populatie op Kintan werd gedood. De laatste maal dat de sekte zich roerde was tijdens de Separatist Crisis in de regio's van de Sisar Run en de Periphery, dus niet meer noodzakelijk op Kintan zelf. De honderd aanhangers van de sekte doodden 27 reizigers op Nwarcol Point. Locale handelszaken en regeringen hadden premies uitgeloofd voor vrije Nikto in de Periphery, gaande van 1.000 tot 5.000 Credits. Dorosii the Hutt verzekerde de Senate dat de Hutts de zaak onder controle hadden, maar de Republic was van plan om een taskforce te sturen. Jedi Master en Nikto Ma'kis'shaalas werd met zijn Hiitian Padawan naar Kintan gestuurd waar ze een groep huurlingen van de Hutts ontmoette die de laatste sekteleden gingen bekampen. De Jedi zagen de laatste schepen van de sekte vertrekken van op Kintan. De sekteleden trokken vervolgens naar Sriluur waar ze een groep Vaathkree-handelaars vermoordden die onder de vlag van de Republic opereerden. De Jedi Council stuurde een nieuwe taskforce onder leiding van Jedi Master Kossex om Ma'kis'shaalas bij te staan. Uiteindelijk konden de verenigde krachten van de Republic en de Hutts de sekteleden in de vulkanische canyons bekampen en hen uitschakelen. De hele affaire en de Cult kreeg daardoor wat media-aandacht en stierf nooit echt uit. De gladiator Jasper McKnives was bijvoorbeeld een aanvanger van de Cult. Rond 1 ABY probeerden de misdadigers van de Azure Cabal de overblijvende sekteleden te rekruteren in hun strijd tegen andere bendes. Bron *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *Star Wars Gamer 6 *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Geonosis and the Outer Rim *Nikto Cultists Plague Sisar Run category:Religie category:Nikto